Stuck In A Babies Body
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is stuck in a babies body and left in the care of Albus. Might throw some Minerva in there.
1. Chapter 1

Albus was powerless to staunch the waves of concern that crashed throughout his mind and overpowered his usual calm serenity. Try as he might he could not forcibly calm himself, for the fragile bundle nestled into his arms sent fresh waves of panic rushing through his veins with each raspy breath the baby took. Severus was simply too quiet, too sickly, too cold, too _still_ and the poor babies lips were turning bluer and bluer with each passing second and his cracked lips were nearly purple.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Albus was yelling for the hospital matron as soon as he had thrown the floor powder into the fireplace, disregarding the fact that it was nearly three in the morning and the woman would likely be trying to catch up on her sleep. But there were more pressing matters to attend too, and Albus didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for interrupting Poppy's slumber.

At Albus's panicked shouts Severus stirred weakly and voiced a crackling, high-pitched whine that lasted only seconds before it tapered off into a tiny moan. Hugging the frail baby as closely to himself as he dared, not wanting to crush him, Albus slumped down in front of the fireplace in his private rooms and willed the flames to warm the chilled infant.

"You must keep breathing, Severus." Albus murmured, repositioning the warm gold blanket Severus was swaddled in so that it rested closer to the rigid body.

Humming softly, if only to keep _himself _calm, Albus commenced to rocking Severus with the utmost care. With a shaking hand Albus brushed the great quantity of black hair from Severus's eyes, hoping to see some sign of fight without the orbs. But the ebony eyes were blank and glassy, no hint of awareness shining out of them. Where was Poppy? What was taking so long? With an air of desperation Albus jumped to his feet, preparing to call for the woman again, when the floo flared to life and out stepped a very worried Poppy.

"Poppy, quickly!" Albus ordered, casting a look downward to see that Severus's eyes were not closed and his breathing more shallow than ever. "He's not breathing properly! He's _blue!_"

"Hand him to me." Poppy ordered, removing the bundle from Albus's arms with amazing gentleness despite the speed at which she did so.

"How long has he been like this?!" She demanded, hastily removing the blanket so as to get a better look at her patient.

"I don't know!" Albus moaned, watching Poppy as she waved her wand about in a frenetic manner. "Five minutes ago I went to check on Severus, and I found him like _this_."


	2. Chapter 2

"He still looks so _ill_." Albus breathed, staring down at the naked child that lay atop the golden blanket in front of the fireplace.

"That's because he _is_." Poppy replied somberly. "I've done all that I can, but you'll have to see about obtaining a healer to address the deaging."

"Shouldn't we bring him to St. Mungo's _now_?" Minerva pressed, her green eyes devoid of her usual sternness and instead filled with concern.

"Minerva, we can't let word get out that deaging is possible." Albus spoke gently, not wanting to provoke Minerva's fierce temper. "If Tom were ever to discover that such possibilities existed he'd abuse the knowledge. Imagine what he could do if he was still in his youth…"

"But what of Severus's welfare!?" Minerva barked, her Scottish brogue thickening the more furious she became.

"His condition is serious but it is not severe." Poppy soothed. "But he should be seen by a healer as quickly as possible."

"First thing tomorrow morning, I will see to it that Severus is examined by the finest healer." Albus promised, staring down at slumbering infant.

"Didn't you _just _say that it was too dangerous to take him in to St. Mungo's?"

"I did," Albus agreed, calmer now that he knew Severus wouldn't die, "But I have the ability to cast some fairly impressive memory charms, if I do say so myself."

Minerva rolled her eyes at his response before turning back to Poppy. "He can't stay in the hospital wing- not with students all about."

The mediwitch nodded her agreement. "And _especially_ not when Severus has such a weak immune system. He's better off here, with familiar germs and bacteria."

"When are regular appointment hours for St. Mungo's, Poppy? I don't want to raise any alarm when I send for a healer." Albus questioned.

"Eight to six." Poppy answered, a look of sympathy on her face. "You two need some rest, it's been a long few hours."

"But what about Severus?" Minerva pestered, looking beside herself with worry.

"He'll be _fine_." Poppy soothed. "I suggest you get him dressed and stick him in a bassinet to sleep."

"But what if he wakes up? What if he turns blue again?" Albus was nothing short of terrified at the prospect of being left with Severus when he was in such a fragile state.

"Severus will sleep for at _least _eight hours," Poppy assured, "And I will ward the bassinet to alert me on the off chance that he takes a turn for the worse."

"So there _is _a chance he'll take a turn for the worse?" Minerva pounced on the words, clearly just as fearful as Albus was about being left alone with Severus.

"A very _slight _chance." Poppy clarified, sounding a bit peeved to have her work second-guessed.

"_How _slight?" Albus needled, fretting just as badly as Minerva.

"_Very_." Poppy sighed. "And I'll thank you _not _to question my skills as a healer."

"We're just concerned is all." Minerva apologized.

"We think of him as our own." Albus added, grabbing hold of one of Minerva's hands.

"I know." Poppy said gently. "But he needs to be dressed and put in a bassinet. And you two need to get to sleep as well."


End file.
